Always and Forever
by Rupanshi5
Summary: What happens when Detective Beckett and Castle are assigned to investigate the murder of an NYPD M.E. namely, Dr. Henry Morgan?


"CASTLE! HENRY! ARE YOU BOTH THERE?!"

"CAS-"

"Detective Martinez! I'm here! Where's Kate- I mean, Detective Beckett?!"

"She's probably around here somewhere! have you seen Henry anywhere?!"

"I thought I did from the corner of my eye! but then when I turned, he wasn't there!"

**. . . . .ONE WEEK AGO. . . . . . **

"Kate for how long do you think we can hide this before Iron Gates catches on to us?"

He perched himself on his left elbow as he turned to look at the dozing form of his beautiful partner. Her features were perfectly at ease until the mention of Iron Gates took place, it was all that was needed to make the Detective's nose cringe in annoyance if that's even possible. She peeked one eye open to admonish her man child of a partner for ruining this perfectly serene moment with the mention of her superior.

"Do we really need to discuss Gates after mind-blowing sex Castle?"

"Not to mention, while we're naked and could very much do something else far more pleasurable?" She added after a second's thought in which her eyes began to twinkle mischievously and her lower lip was tucked under her teeth while she shifted her position in one that mirrored Castle

"I don't know Detective. What could we possible do?" He replied, his own features converting to those of mischief and amusement.

"Hmm… we could read?" she suggested while her foot trailed down the length of his calf..

"Or… we could cook?" he played back, his mouth now sucking over the small of her neck

"Mm..yeah.. breakfast sounds good" She tried to form a complete sentence as she feels the spring mattress under her back and Castle's mouth trace up her neck, her fingers automatically curling into the rough mane of Castle's hair.

"Yeah.. Yeah breakfast sounds delicious" he whispered into the inner shell of her ear, Iron Gates and possibility of being caught long forgotten, the very ideas replaced by rustling sheets, grunts and hot fierce kisses of passion and love.

He feathers her jaw and neck with soft kisses as his hands explore her skin slowly sliding over her ass and gripping her firmly as he's always liked to. He worshipped her body with such eagerness as he let himself memorize every curve and groove in her skin with his lips for the umpteenth time, rewarded by the moans he knew she could never hold. He grabs her hips with both his hands and runs his tongue around her navel, then gently nips his way to her hipbone, then across her belly to her other hipbone. And all she can do is groan and make her hands stay in his hair, pulling gently as she tries to quiet her too-loud breathing. He gazes up at her through his piercing blue eyes and she swears she sees him momentarily lick his lips never breaking eye contact. He leans forward, running his lips up the apex between her thighs before she can't take the slow torture anymore."Now Castle… please," she begs, and she pulls her head back, her mouth open as she groans, her legs stiffening under him-

_RING RING! RING RING! _

"Oh god! leave it!" he begged as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Oh fuck"

She groaned as she saw the caller ID.

"It's the precinct. I can't"

"Are you sure?"

His words are very clear but a mere whisper as he blows very gently on her nipple as his hand moves to her other breast, and his thumb slowly rolls the end of her nipple, elongating it. she groans, feeling the sweet sensation all the way to her groin. Her body seems to beg for him internally as her fingers clasp the sheet tightly, the phone soon abandoned and now on the floor. His lips close around her other nipple and he tugs, causing her to nearly convulse.

"Thats what I thought" he whispers, continuing his slow, sensual assault. Her nipples bared the delicious brunt of his deft fingers and lips, setting alight every single nerve ending in her body making it sing with the sweet agony. He just doesn't stop.

His teeth close round her nipple while his thumb and finger pull hard. She falls apart in his hands, her body convulsing and shattering into a thousand pieces. He kisses her deeply, his tongue in her mouth absorbing all her moans and cries.

_RING RING RING! RING RING RING! _

The phone starts off again but Beckett is still withering in her orgasm and Castle just can't let her pick the phone. His fingers slowly circle over her clit in a hypnotizing circular pattern before he thrusts them in her, again and again and again while his thumb brushes over he clitoris all this while also managing to move his hand up and down, causing her eyes to go hazy, her jaw to go slack before she can't help her urge to bite into his skin as he whispers in her ear "Well someones wet" She can hear the arousal just as clearly as the amusement in his voice and yet all she can do is moan and wrap her arms around his neck in response as she feels him palm her clitoris. Her head fell forward in to the crook of his shoulder as he expertly worked his hand. Her mouth was opened against him and for every twist, every rub, she bit down. Her wet tongue laved his red flesh each time but he knew there would be several marks later. He just hoped his jacket and shirt would conceal it enough to prevent any over shot eyebrows from the boys. The thought of Kate Beckett's teeth imprinted in his skin unconsciously made his hand speed up while his free hand suddenly found it's place at the curve of her waist and she mewled against his ear. _When did this sexy man child discover all her sensitive spots? Oh fuck…. _

Even as he enjoys his dirty way with her, he can't help but notice the way she bit her lip between her teeth and nodded in tense concentration as she fought the urge to outright press herself against him. He gazes at her for a while while his deft fingers continue to thrust into her, noting every twitch and spasm of her perfect face, each minute muscle at his eyes traveled down her perfect breasts and her writhing body. He couldn't stop his groan, the shift of his hips. Her strong thighs cradled his hand, wet and glistening with _her, _pulling in and sharp just of her hipbones rocked back and forth, starting to move in time with him as she barrel breathed out "More"

He aimed for nothing if not to provide his detective with every whim and fantasy she could ever conjure up. So if more is what she wanted, more is what she would get. He looked back at her face to find her grinning darkly at him beneath hooded eyes. She took hold of one of his shoulders and leaned back, her other hand gripping his knee behind her, letting hr legs slip wider apart to open herself further to his view and he knew he just might not survive this. He slipped another thick finger inside her as his thumb began to work over her clot in earnest. Her nails dug into his shoulder as she fought to stay upright. Her head fell back as moans and cries and curses spilled softly from her mouth…

And then.. she went silent, mouth opened in a silent scream and eyes screwed shut as she clamped around his hand. Then she was crying out again and moving hard against him as she tried to prolong the heat sizzling through her veins. He suddenly retrieved his fingers, enjoying her moans of protests before she pulled him into a fierce kiss. The hand that had so capably played her rose up to her face now captured between her own slender fingers before she cocked an eyebrow with a sexy smirk as she sucked his digits into her mouth. She moaned around them as she licked them clean of her essence, her teeth nipping out to play with the sensitive pads of his fingers. Her tongue slid down between two of his fingers to where they joined his palm, slipping dirtily yet sexily up and down between them, mimicking what he so loved to do to her.

Her hand seems to try sneak up on his cock but he catches her wrist before she gets to it and sits up and spreads her legs. He leans down, his hands on either side of her head, so he's hovering over her, staring down into her eyes, his jaw clenched, and eyes burning with arousal. She feels him enter her in a thrust and just as she would every time, she can't help but let out a small cry, soon muffled by his hot mouth while he shifts his weight over to his elbows so that he can pin her down with his body while he continues to slowly, extremely slowly thrust into her again and again until he seems to have created a slow torturous rhythm out of it. "Please Castle" she pleads against his lips and he stills, gazing down at her, his eyes bright with ecstatic triumph.

His mouth opens slightly, his breathing harsh as he looks down at the beauty under him.

"Please Castle. Now. I can't… not much longer.." she pleads her eyes saying more than she can coherently come up with. He seems to nod and slowly move again, his pace only slowly starting to pick up but she can't hold herself any more, her hips start to move tentatively to meet his. In response, he speeds up and pounds on, picking up speed, merciless, a relentless rhythm, and she keeps up, meeting his thrusts. He grasps her head between his hands and kisses her hard, his teeth pulling at her lower lip. He shifts slightly, and she can feel something building deep inside her, like before. She starts to stiffen as he thrusts on and on. Her body quivers and bows, and a sheen of sweat gathers over her.

"Come for me Kate" he whispers the sweet command into the shell of her ear. His words, happen to be her undoing and she explodes around him as she climaxes and splinters into a million pieces underneath him. And as he comes, he calls out her name, thrusting hard, then stilling as he empties himself into her.

Minutes pass and the two pant, trying to slow their breathing, their thumping hearts, and Kate finds her thoughts are in riotous disarray.

She finally opens her eyes and finds herself staring into his piercing blue orbs until he closes them. His forehead pressed against hers, his breathing ragged.

Castle's eyes flicker open and gaze down at her, dark but soft. Leaning down, he gently presses a kiss against her forehead then slowly pulls out of her. Falling besides her, the two end in a lovers knot, resting their exhaustion away till an hour later when the phone starts ringing again… only this time it's Castle's phone.

Still exhausted Castle blindly grabs for his phone and answers, his voice hoarse and rough "Yes?"

"Castle!? Bro do you know where Beckett is?"

"Here-" he opens an eye to find Kate glaring at him and he mentally berates himself. "Wait what's the question? It's only umm… 11AM I'm still not supposed to be awake Espo"

By now Kate's staring daggers at him and he knows he's so dead later. The two begin to move while Castle's on the phone and Kate curses under her breath as she can feel how sore she is.

"Well say bye bye to whoever the lady friend is that you've got there. We've got a crime scene bro."

"Huh? How did you know?"

That catches Beckett's attention and she panics, frozen in her position while in the act of pulling her top on, her eyes suddenly turning twice as wide as their original size, or so she feels.

"I'm a detective, don't insult me, nothing escapes my eyes or ears in this case. Rustling sheets and all. So say good bye to the lady friend and in case you can get in touch with Beckett, bring her as well, hell knows what she's up to. She never misses her phone call from the precinct"

"Uh… yeah of course. It's a nobody just someone from last night's party. Where?"

"You and Beckett have to report to Captain Gates. Ryan Lanie and I are handling a case at Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center which you by the way missed because Beckett hasn't picked her phone up. Never the less, we're on our way back as well so we'll fill you in"

"Got it" As soon as he put down the phone he was met with the extremely welcome sight of his Jeans being flung in his face. "Ouch" he groaned before pulling them on and grabbing a shirt and jacket.

"A nobody?" she questions him.

"It was Espo! You're the one who wants to hide!"

She continued glaring at him "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"We're supposed to go to the precinct"

"Ugh I just wish this body would disappear" she said as she blew the hair off her face just in time for Castle to snap a picture much to her dismay.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Detective Beckett. I see you've finally decided to grace us with your appearance"

"Sir. Apologies, I've been trying to deal with an extremely annoying plumber past an hour and a half"

The Captain and Castle both raised their eyebrows at the exact same time and Kate knew that was probably her worst lie ever. Call it her luck, the elevator dinged just then and out came Ryan and Esposito.

"Sup Beckett, wherever've you been?"

"She's been dealing with _plumbing_ issues" Castle narrates for her, the way he says _'plumbing'_ by bringing his voice down an octave makes both Detectives raise their eyebrows and Kate can't help but blush at how stupid her lie sounds to her own ears but she decides to shake it off.

"So… um.. Castle filled me up- in on the way, murder at Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center?"

Gates wanted to comment on the little slip but decided to keep it strictly to work right now, specially since they didn't have much time. She could grill her detective for all that was necessary once the case was closed.

"No. That's why you were called. Since there are just too many bodies today I decided to split the team so that you're more efficient that way. The case at MSKCC can be handled by Detectives Ryan and Esposito, lots of witnesses, public place and all. However there's a second murder. It's one of our own. The 11th Precinct's lead M.E. Dr. Henry Morgan"

"Wait, Dr. Morgan's dead?!" Lanie literally shrieked.

"Wait, shouldn't the 11th Precinct be handling this?"

"Let me finish Dr. Parish and Detective Beckett" she admonished the 2 women who instantly ducked their heads, embarrassed at their joint burst. "There's a twist in the case. As you boys like to call it: It's Beckett flavored" she explained with the ghost of a smile while Kate's jaw dropped. She suddenly felt like the Captain had been invading their privacy, over hearing their conversation but she decided not to interrupt again for fear of being publicly scolded again.

"There's blood on the floor that belongs to him. Enough blood to suggest death. But the body's missing. All that's left behind is blood and well a single bullet or so I've been told. Witnesses were made to sit with a sketch artist, confirming it was Dr. Henry Morgan indeed. Anyways, due to the genre of the case, the two of you have been posted to assist Detective Jo Martinez and Detective Hanson from the 11th Precinct, and bring, quite frankly, the best M.E. of the century, some justice. Now off you go"

Kate and Castle stared at each other open mouthed. Isn't that exactly what she wished for? That the body disappear? Javi waves a hand in front of their faces. "Hello? You both look like you saw a ghost and swallowed my socks" That shakes them out of their 'inner brain thing' as Lanie calls it. "Ugh yeah, just co-incidence" Castle finally words out and that makes Ryan raise an eyebrow in a very Beckett manner. "How so?" he questions. "Well when Castle told me there was a murder. My response was 'I wish this body would just disappear" The boys nodded knowing that feeling. Gates clears her throat to get their attention and they look back at her sheepishly. "Well looks like a dream come true, now go solve it Detective. And you both" she levels a glare on Esposito and Ryan. "I want to see you both handle this murder and get me the murderer without any unnecessary complications"

Kate wanted to have her entire team on the job, or at least keep the case solely to her team without any intervention from other precincts but she understood the need to find justice for one of your own. Every precinct was like a large scaled, but small family. And when one of your family members are murdered, there's nothing that can possibly stop the rest of the family to go hell bent in search for the killer. Who better than her to know that feeling? She gave her Captain a sharp nod "Understood Sir"

"Good. Off to the 11th Precinct you go"

"Castle, ditch the vending machine, it's not going to feed you air heads, let's go"

"Ooh can we get Air heads on the way though?"

Kate rolled her eyes and started walking towards the elevator with Castle following her at her heel as always while Gates simply shook her head, silently wondering how Detective Beckett even put up with him. If she was in Beckett's shoes, she'd probably be in jail for murder by now.

**. . . . . . . . . . MEANWHILE . . . . . . . .**

Henry stands by the large window, staring outside at the busy streets while people mind their own business and go about their daily tasks. Somehow early mornings with a cup of the finest coffee in hand, and the most melodic classical music on the stereo are the best companions to the fine task of contemplating over life. However his daily contemplation is brought to a stand still by the abrupt silence of the stereo, now replaced by Abe's presence.

"Rules are rules, Henry, no opera before 8:00AM" he informs his adoptive father/best friend as he begins his own task of prepping the antique shop till it's presentable to be opened.

"It's quarter past ten. And forgive me but a man needs some time to mourn after his death" Henry replies without even checking his watch while trying to combat the need to roll his eyes in annoyance. _Oh when will this kid learn to appreciate real music _he muses to himself for the billionth time while watching his son stutter about, and to his utmost annoyance, replace his music with the utter garbage they call Jazz nowadays.

"Ah! Guess we should open the store!" Abe grins as he feels his bones jumping to dance.

"Late night?"

"Early morning, no thanks to you. I'll be ok after I earn out a few kinks." Abe replies while polishing an old sculpture, his eyes suddenly falling on Henry, and he can't help the sly smirk that takes over his face. "You should loosen down a bit, you look a tad stiff. Get the death out of your bones you know" He beckons to his dad, clearly enjoying the look of utter misery on his face in response, he simply can't help but turn the volume louder.

"Oh forgive me if I don't enjoy your nowadays popular music. Where's the structure? The melody?-" Henry whines only to be interrupted by the phone.

"Hello?" Abe speaks into the phone. "What happened Detective Martinez? You sound like you've been crying. Wait… what? Henry?" He looks up at his dad, his eyes going all sorts of crazy.

Henry was already right next to him, his interest and concern both equally piqued at the mention of his Detective crying. He quickly writes down the sentence and Abe recites it to Jo. "I'll be there shortly Detective. This has ought to be a misunderstanding. He can't be dead"

"Well shit!" Abe exclaims as soon as he's put the phone down.

"Can't be dead? Who can't be dead? She panicking over her dead husband?"

"No she's panicking over your death dad"


End file.
